reclamationofetixnarefandomcom-20200213-history
Wade Mitchell III
Wade was the youngest member of Eagle Team. Though his blue-eyed naiveté can be a burden, his positive outlook on life keeps him fighting to right the wrongs of the world. His life alongside his commander Ernest Stratton is determined by the player. He was apart of Eagle Team until his demise in 12 AE. History Early Life Wade was born in Bristolisch, in 20 BE to wealthy parents in the CORE. Wade went to middle and high school, where he learned to play the trumpet and was part of marching band. In addition, he idealized his wrestling coach, Korvov, whom he held dearly to that of 1st Lt. Tina Byrne. Around the age of 17, Wade was in Valence College to pursue a degree in international affairs. He joined a leadership course, but failed it. When the End War grew worse around 3 BE, he joined the war effort despite his father's dismay. Prompted by his moral conviction and unyielding idealism, Wade talked his way into the 109th Airborne Division. His father, however, remained deeply disappointed with him, calling him an "ungrateful brat", especially since he worked hard to get his son into an ivy-league college. His mother went into a deep depression, swallowing a bottle of pills the day he was sent off to Medikamente. Wade learned of this, leading him to become depressed later in life. End War Private Wade was part of the 109th Airborne during the attack on Norgov compound. He then stabilized the aircraft until Ernest Stratton was able to jump from Vulture 1 to Condor 9. When Byrne first saw Wade, he was on the floor of Condor 9's cockpit, in shock. Ordered by Ernest, Byrne helped him up and get on his feet. After Ernest had landed Condor 9 on the beachfront surrounding Norgov Compound, he almost alerted the group's location to a enemy tank whilst flashing a strobe light to get Byrne's Attention. Wade is later helped Byrne ascend a wall, meeting up with the rest of the group. Prior the attack on Norgov's Compound, Wade was very nervous. Byrne teaches Wade a trick to control his nerves. After fighting his way through the compound, he rendezvous with the group in the courtyard. After the success of the operation Byrne expressed interest in this naive young soldier, at Ernest's request. Extinction War In the Extinction War Wade served as part of eagle team up to the defense of the HPDB. He was the determinate radio operator for Eagle team during many of their ops. Physical Appearance Wade has brown hair and blues eyes to match his young and thin structure. In 9 BE, has scars on the right side of his face, resembling that of holes. By The Extinction War, Wade received a large scar on the right side of his face. Wade was pursuing a degree in international affairs at Valence College when he, to his father's dismay, decided to join the war effort. Prompted by his moral conviction and unyielding idealism, Wade talked his way into the army air men at the tender age of 17. His father, however, remained deeply disappointed in him. Though his blue-eyed naivete can be a burden, his positive outlook on life kept him fighting to right the wrongs of the world. Personality The private was known for his nervousness, worrying about his situation on Condor-9 during the assault on Norgov Compound. Wade, being at age 18 was also unprepared for what war would bring, seen as going into shellshock after Condor 9's pilot was killed. In addition, being young also induced fear of dying into him, but Ernest told him that at times at wear people die. Despite his lack of battle experience, he is skilled and follows orders well, as seen when Ernest orders him. Wade was also good natured and saw good in the world, as told by Byrne in thought, calling him a "good kid". His positive outlook keeps him up and going to right the wrongs in the war. In both timelines, Wade is shown grounded on his language, as he never swears in God's name, instead saying Gosh, and shown to never curse frequently like Ernest Stratton. Wade also loathed himself on his ignorance back then, claiming that he now knows when "mistakes are made". When attacking a Scaler area, he usually remarks "make the place sterile". Mitchell cares for his men, and the first thing he does after every victory is seeing to the well-being of those under his command.